1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displacement compensation in spectroscopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for analyzing the skin by using spectroscopy has used fixed focus and fixed detection areas in order to reduce measurement error and to secure reproducibility. Accordingly, if a foreign substance such as a strand of hair or a sweat gland, which makes detection difficult, is present in a specific portion of the skin, the skin is measured again after changing the position of the detection area.
Recently, with the micro-miniaturization of near-infrared spectrometers and Raman spectrometers, near-infrared spectrometers or Raman spectrometers are being more widely applied and a technology allowing users to conveniently perform measurements has been developed. A technology for performing measurements on a biological sample such as the skin by using a microminiaturized spectrometer may dramatically increase the measurement range and the number of measurements that can be made in comparison to a related art technology that is only able to perform measurements at limited positions or in a limited area. However, when such a microminiaturized spectrometer is mounted on a moving body part such as a wrist or an elbow, a relative position of the microminiaturized spectrometer may change as time passes.